


Mirror, Mirror

by Thirst4Chicken



Series: Spooky Sex [27]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Arabian Mythology, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Doppelganger, Doppelganger Sex, Dubious Consent, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Magic Mirrors, Muslim Character, Oral Sex, Other, Paranormal, Porn, Shameless Smut, Supernatural Elements, Urban Legends, Vaginal Sex, haram, hijab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirst4Chicken/pseuds/Thirst4Chicken
Summary: Qadyra is confronted by her own reflection when it emerges from a haunted mirror
Relationships: Original Female Character/Doppelganger, Original Female Character/Qareen
Series: Spooky Sex [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666180
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Mirror, Mirror

Qadyra hated her mother’s new mirror.

It was a large and ornate piece, six feet tall with a silver backing and gold filigree. Her mother claimed the mirror was hundreds of years old, uniquely handmade by some of the most skilled crafters in all of Arabia, but Qadyra doubted that very much; not only was the mirror in remarkably good shape and still quite sturdy, but its reflective glass was spotlessly clean, oddly lacking in smirches, scratches, cracks, or any other blemish. Indeed, Qadyra was almost certain the mirror was practically brand new, not that anyone ever listed to what _she_ had to say.

Qadyra’s mother had brought the mirror home with her after returning from her trip to visit her parents in Dubai and, still gushing over it, had placed it front-and-center in the family’s parlor. Qadyra hadn’t minded much at first – it _was_ a nice mirror, after all, and it made her mother happy – but her general apathy towards the mirror gradually gave way as she began to realize there was something _different_ about it, something…sinister.

Though no one else ever seemed to notice, Qadyra always felt as though she could see shadows moving in the background of the reflection whenever she looked into the mirror, particularly for long periods of time. They were small shapes, barely noticeable, but visible enough that the teenager jumped every time she saw one.

Then there was the fact that her reflection always seemed just the tiniest bit out of sync, as though the mirror’s image was a few milliseconds short of mimicking Qadyra’s actions. It felt less like a reflection and more like she was being expertly copied, as though there was someone – or _something_ – on the other side of the mirror and imitating everything inhumanly quickly, but _just_ slow enough that Qadyra noticed. It wasn’t a perfect reflection; there was something _off_.

And, of course, there was the cold shiver that ran down her spine every time she walked by the mirror, even when she wasn’t paying any attention to it. All she had to do was walk through the parlor or take a step towards the mirror to feel that familiar cold spot, the one that made her glance over at the mirror almost accusatorily, as though looking for something to be wrong with it. There never was, of course, but that didn’t make the shivers go away.

It got to the point where Qadyra didn’t feel comfortable going into the parlor, and eventually avoided all mirrors and reflective surfaces in her home altogether. Her parents told her she was overreacting, of course, and paid their adolescent daughter little mind. But Qadyra knew the truth. No matter what her parents said, there was something wrong with the mirror. Something dark, something supernatural. Something _evil_.

It had to be destroyed.

Qadyra waited until a day came when her parents would be out of town in order to enact her plan. Leaving in the morning, they would not return until late at night, perhaps not until the next morning, leaving Qadyra home alone to look after the place. Despite her relatively young age, Qadyra was a responsible young woman, a daughter her parents had raised traditionally well, and they knew she would behave herself.

If only they knew.

Her parents had only been gone for half an hour or so before Qadyra went into the garage and retrieved one of her father’s large hammers. It wasn’t exactly a terribly complicated plan; she would simply smash the mirror to pieces and then claim later that it was an accident, that she had tripped and fallen into it, or something similar. It was simple, sound, completely believable, and may have even worked had Qadyra not hesitated when standing in front of the mirror with the hammer in her hands, ready to swing.

But hesitate, she did.

A shiver ran down Qadyra’s spine as she looked at herself in the mirror, the same shiver she always felt when she passed by or looked into it. Her reflection revealed a teenage girl of Arabian descent with silver glasses and her hair covered by a lime green hijab. Dressed in a simple yellow sweater with jeans and socks, she was a small girl, gentle, and very pretty. But still, there was something wrong, something _off_ about the reflection, enough so that Qadyra managed to break herself out of her momentary trance as she lifted up her father’s hammer and prepared to swing…

…only for her reflection to reach out of the mirror and grab her by the wrist, stopping her short by only a few inches.

As Qadyra watched in shock and with yet another shiver running down her spine, her own reflection began to emerge from out of the mirror, stepping through it as easily as one might pass through a waterfall. The image changed as it entered the real world, however, still maintaining Qadyra’s overall body and shape, but with several significant details either missing or being added second by second.

A moment later, Qadyra’s reflection was standing in front of the shimmering mirror, and the teenager was so shocked she dropped the hammer she had been holding and winced as she heard it fall to the floor. With wide eyes and fear coiling in her stomach, the girl covered her mouth and backed up until she was pressed against the opposite wall of the parlor, never once looking away from the strange being standing before her.

Qadyra saw herself standing before herself, an almost perfect copy, but notable in that, unlike Qadyra herself, the living reflection was completely and utterly naked, revealing her lightly tan flesh from head to foot, everything on show: her curly black hair falling about her shoulders, her gently curving hips, even her small but perky breasts. Even her glasses were missing. There were but two characteristics that distinguished the copy from the real Qadyra, both of which likewise betrayed the entity’s otherworldly origins.

For one, the doppelganger did not possess Qadyra’s amber eyes, but instead seemed to have eyes of perfectly reflective glass that gleamed in the dim light of the parlor.

For a second, the copy also possessed something Qadyra most certainly did _not_ have: a thick and hardened cock which stood erect and lewd between her legs, throbbing gently with need and desire, utterly replacing Qadyra’s own sex.

Despite this obvious and glaring differences, Qadyra couldn’t help but blush as she looked upon the being’s nudity, even if it was largely a living reflection of her own body, one she was acutely familiar with, but not had never before viewed in such a way. The eyes unnerved her, of course, as did her doppelganger’s fat cock, flustering and embarrassing the girl at the same time. Not only was the sight of herself with a cock an unusual and rather unwelcome one, but she had never before seen a man’s penis in real life, and so felt instinctively as though she was doing something morally wrong just by looking upon it.

It was a Qareen, Qadyra realized after the initial shock wore of and she was able to actually think, a creature of Arabian origins that acted as a person’s imperfect doppelganger, or “constant companion.” How and why this Qareen had emerged from out of her mother’s mirror was a mystery, as were its intentions, though the doppelganger’s appearance – and its throbbing cock – led the girl to suspect they were not pure.

Unfortunately for Qadyra, just as she had done when she was about to smash the mirror to pieces with her father’s hammer, she hesitated. She wanted to scream, to fight, to turn and run away and never come back. But she didn’t. She _couldn’t_.

The moment the Qadyra looked into her doppelganger’s glass eyes, any resistance or fight-or-flight instinct she was had been harboring within suddenly and completely vanished. It was replaced by an almost blissful calm, a soothing sensation that clouded the teenager’s mind in fog and caused every muscle in her body to loosen and relax.

Suddenly, without any words being exchanged between the two of them, Qadyra knew exactly what she needed to do.

Quietly but confidently walking over to her naked doppelganger, Qadyra continued to look into the being’s glass eyes as she slowly fell to her knees. Still staring into the Qareen’s eyes, Qadyra parted her lips and then took the head of her reflection’s fat cock into her mouth.

She sucked slowly at first, and gently, curiously licking and kissing at the tip of her doppelganger’s throbbing penis before moving down farther and farther, coating the meaty organ in her own saliva. Qadyra licked and sucked up and down, adjusting to the texture and the taste of a cock in her mouth for the very first time, having never before felt the flesh of another upon or within her own. The longer she went, the more she was able to fit into her mouth, and she moaned gently as she struggled to stuff as much of the Qareen’s supernatural dick inside of her as she could. She was a small girl, and so was her mouth, but she wanted it more than anything, and so she fought for it as hard as she could.

Whatever Qadyra couldn’t fit into her mouth, she wrapped her hand around, stroking up and down as she began to bob her head on her doppelganger’s cock. Her eyes fluttered closed as she felt the Qareen’s organ fill her mouth, pushing past her teeth until it was pressing against the back of her throat. Far from being startled or afraid, the teenager welcomed the sensation, wishing more than anything that she could fit the entirety of her doppelganger’s meat into her mouth and down her throat.

“Mmmmm…” Qadyra moaned blissfully as she bobbed her head on her reflection’s cock, savoring the taste and texture of the dick being pushed and pulled into her mouth. Every movement seemed to push the cock deeper and deeper into her throat, only further encouraging her to swallow as much of it as she could. “Mmmmmm…”

The entire time Qadyra slowly and lovingly pleased her doppelganger, she felt that same blissful peace she felt when she first looked into the being’s glass eyes. Though she had never done anything like this before – had never even _seen_ a penis, let alone touch one or suck one – the girl went about her task confidently and passionately, without an ounce of fear or insecurity in her heart. What she was doing felt _right_ , felt _proper_ , as though she had been meant to do this all her life, and only at this moment truly realized it.

For the first time in her entire life, Qadyra felt herself grow aroused, felt her entire body grow hot with want and desire and need. The fact that it was desire for _herself_ , to please and be pleased by a copy of herself, didn’t seem to lessen her arousal in the least.

Indeed, even as she bobbed her head back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, however, pushing and pulling her Qareen’s cock in and out of her mouth, Qadyra allowed herself to feel and look upon herself. Now sucking her doppelganger’s cock as comfortably and lovingly as though she had been doing it for years, Qadyra looked upon her own naked body as she proceeded to pleasure it as best she could. From her place between the Qareen’s legs, she could look up and see her own face looking down upon her, her own hair upon her shoulders, her own breasts supple and begging for attention.

Qadyra had never been attracted to herself before, but now…now she wanted nothing more than to feel every inch of herself on top of and inside of herself. She wanted her doppelganger to claim her, to take her, to make her a part of it, to show her how to truly love herself.

“Mmmmmm,” Qadyra continued to moan lovingly as she deepthroated her copy’s fat cock, a shiver of pride running down her spine as she took every inch of it as she could. No longer stroking the organ, Qadyra took the liberty to instead place her hands on her doppelganger’s naked hips, feeling her own hip, her own warmth, her own soft flesh. She held onto her reflection’s hips to help anchor her sucking at first, but soon fell in love with the touch of her own skin, and it wasn’t long before she was exploring.

Her hands ran up and down the length of the Qareen’s bare legs, rubbed its inner thighs, grasped its girlish hips as it began to thrust into her mouth in tandem with her bobbing. As she made sweet love to her own doppelganger’s cock, she ventured farther still, moving both hands back until she could feel the cheeks of her own ass. She squeezed and groped and gripped her ass – the doppelganger’s ass – with more relish than she expected, and even shuddered in pleasure herself when she found herself curiously fingering the Qareen’s puckered anus.

In a way, it was like masturbation, with Qadyra touching _herself_ , groping _herself_ , making love to _herself_. And yet, in a way, it was like an entirely different experience, like feeling the body of another, exploring in a way she never had before, though every inch of skin was somehow familiar. She was loving herself, yet she was loving another, yet she was loving another who was made of her, who _was_ her, and it made her feel so hot inside, so good, so _wonderful_ , even if she didn’t understand it in the least.

Qadyra all but lost herself in her gentle exploration and passionate sucking, taking the entirety of her doppelganger’s meat into her mouth, a shiver of pride running down her spine as she lovingly deepthroated the Qareen again and again, wanting nothing more than to feel its warm and wonderful seed spurting down her throat, filling her stomach, heating her body up from the inside, _this_ body, its body and her body, _their_ body…

The entire time, her doppelganger remained remarkably still, thrusting gently to meet Qadyra’s bobbing, but otherwise refraining from touching her. As such, when Qadyra did finally feel the Qareen place one of its hands on the back of her head, still covered as it was with her hijab, she opened her eyes and looked up at her lover expectantly. She found the doppelganger smiling down at her kindly but mysteriously, its glass eyes once again gleaming in the dim light of the parlor.

Again, though no words were shared, Qadyra knew exactly what her doppelganger wanted.

For the first time since she began, Qadyra pulled the Qareen’s cock out of her mouth, noting with pleasure how a long stream of saliva connected its tip to her lips for a moment. Standing back up, she then began to undress herself in front of the doppelganger one article of clothing at a time. She undid her hijab, freeing her hair, then removed her socks and pants and sweater. She unclasped her bra to reveal her own nubile breasts, shivering as she did so, and then lowered her underwear to bare her naked ass and virgin cunt, already sopping wet and begging for attention.

The Qareen watched all of this with the same mysterious smile it wore as it looked down upon Qadyra sucking its dick, its glass eyes reflecting everything it saw. Once Qadyra stood before her doppelganger entirely naked, baring herself before it and blushing madly all the while, it approached her slowly but confidently, its glass eyes looking into her amber ones.

A moment later, Qadyra was kissing herself.

The girl’s eyes widened and she felt herself whimper a little when the Qareen first pressed its lips against hers, allowing Qadyra to taste herself. Her eyes fluttered close once she began to innocently and gently return her doppelganger’s kisses, however, practically melting as their lips engaged in a sensual dance. Soon the doppelganger was touching her, too, and not just with its lips. Qadyra shivered and moaned gently as she felt the Qareen run its gentle fingers up her naked hips, stroke her bare sides, even press a hand against her cheek as it deepened their kiss. When at least it reached up to take hold of one of the girl’s bare breasts, Qadyra could do nothing but gasp, her entire body shaking a little.

Though shy and inexperienced, Qadyra nonetheless fought to give as good as she got. With the Qareen still kissing her deeply and passionately, she slowly and tentatively wrapped her quivering arms around herself – around her _doppelganger_ – and pulled the being in closer and closer still. She ran her hands up and down her reflection’s bare back, from its delicate shoulders to its soft and round ass, and pressed herself up against her lover until their breasts were pushed together, only further exciting the girl. The Qareen’s thick cock likewise pressed up against her naked abdomen, throbbing and covered in saliva, and the girl wanted nothing more than to feel it inside of her as soon as possible.

“Ohhh…!” Qadyra gasped gently as she felt her doppelganger begin to kiss down her jaw line and then make its way to her neck, causing her to shiver and squirm in its grasp. She felt the being’s hands roaming all over her, groping her breasts, squeezing her ass, even running along the lips of her wet and needy cunt. “Please, oh, please…!”

As though it had been waiting for Qadyra to ask, the Qadeer obeyed and slowly began to ease the girl down onto the ground and onto her back. They kissed the entire time, eyes closed and lips fighting for dominance even with the doppelganger clearly the coordinator. When Qadyra next opened her eyes, she was on her back with her ass pressed to the floor, her legs spread, and the doppelganger lying atop her. A shiver ran down the girl’s spine as she looked down to find the Qareen’s swollen cock pressed against the sopping wet lips of her pussy; she knew what was coming next.

“Please…!”

Qadyra gasped when she felt the doppelganger push its cock into her virgin cunt, her back arching slightly as she felt inch after inch of the entity fill her. Despite what she had feared, there was no pain, none at all, just a new and stifling sensation of something long and hard and warm pressing into her, filling a cold void she didn’t even know she had. It wasn’t until the Qadeera’s lengthy cock was buried to the hilt inside of the girl that it finally stopped, perhaps savoring the sensation of Qadyra’s tight walls gripping it as she squirmed in pleasure beneath it.

Mimicking Qadyra’s actions when she sucked its dick, the doppelganger took it slow and gentle at first, carefully pushing and pulling its fat meat in and out of the teenager’s formerly virgin cunt in order to give her time to adjust. Qadyra was tight, almost impossibly so, but every thrust inside of her pushed her open a little more, spread her a little wider, and caused yet another pleasurable gasp to issue forth from her beautiful mouth.

“Oh! Oh! Ohhh…!” Qadyra began to moan gently as she felt the Qareen pick up speed once it was sure she was unharmed and enjoying herself. She had closed her eyes and allowed her head to fall back when first she felt her doppelganger penetrate her, but now she opened her eyes and looked up as she felt it truly began to claim her.

Qadyra thus looked up at herself as she fucked herself. She saw her own face, her own smile, her own black hair fluttering gently as her doppelganger thrust in and out of her, stroking her warm and delicate insides with its engorged member.

She saw her own tan skin begin to gleam with sweat, felt her own hips slapping against her inner thighs, savored her own flesh pressed against herself. Her breasts began to bounce in time with the Qareen’s thrusts, each one sending her nubile body writhing in pleasure, and she looked up to see her doppelganger’s breasts were likewise moving back and forth wonderfully.

She saw her doppelganger’s cock driving itself in and out of her needy little slit, and her eyes widened as she looked down to watch as it plunged into her again and again and again, her body all but taken and claimed by the body of another.

 _I can’t believe this is happening_ ¸ Qadyra thought to herself as she began to buck her hips in response to the Qareen’s thrusts into her wet and tightening pussy, desperate to feel its wonderful cock buried to the hilt inside of her. _I’m being fucked by my own reflection. But…but it’s so good! So wonderfully good! And I’m so beautiful…she’s so beautiful…we’re so beautiful…?_

As though it somehow sensed the girl’s thoughts, the doppelganger smiled down at her and then took one of her bouncing breasts in its hand, squeezing and fondling it almost possessively, an action which only send new waves of pleasure crashing over the teenager’s body. Said waves of pleasure only grew more powerful still when the Qareen then bent down and took her other breast in its mouth, licking her supple flesh and then sucking on her delicate nipple, causing Qadyra to shudder and squirm in ecstasy.

Still bucking her hips with her doppelganger’s movements, Qadyra relished every one of its touches as it both groped and sucked on her breasts. The Qareen continued to tantalize her by running its fingers over every inch of her bare skin, and the girl beneath it could do nothing but writhe about and gasp and moan, too far gone to do anything but let the living reflection do whatever it wanted to her. Her own hands danced along the doppelganger’s naked body jerkily, innocently grabbing and squeezing whatever they wanted, from its own bouncing breasts to its slick back to its round and wonderful ass as it thrust into her again and again and again.

“Uhn! Uhn! Uhn! Oh, y-yes! Yes! Mmmm!!” Qadyra moaned loudly as her doppelganger’s thrusts grew faster and more powerful, driving its cock deeper and deeper into her needy cunt with every movement. The sound of naked flesh slapping against naked flesh began to echo through the parlor, and the girl arched her back beautifully as she felt her lover penetrating her deeper and harder than ever before.

Overcome with both love and pleasure, Qadyra felt her legs wrapping around her lover’s thrusting waist, pulling them in deeper and tighter still. She felt her insides being burned alive and spread wide, and she savored every second of it, having never before felt such overwhelming pleasure in her entire life. She loved all of it, from the doppelganger playing with and sucking on her breasts, to its hands all over her naked body, to its hips slapping against her as it drove its cock deeper and deeper into her tight little pussy. She cooed and whimpered and screamed as she felt the Qareen claim her in its own unique way, its pace quickening and becoming more intense with every passing second.

“Kiss me…!” the girl begged as she opened her eyes and looked up at the beautiful face – _her_ beautiful face – of the living reflecting driving itself in and out of her, stretching her wide and bringing her pleasure such as she had never imagined. “P-Please. Kiss me…”

And again, the Qareen obeyed. Smiling gently, the doppelganger continued to thrust into the squirming girl beneath it as it lowered itself and captured Qadyra’s lips with its own. The teenager moaned and whimpered and shook as she was claimed by her copy in every way, with the Qareen only quickening its already remarkably fast thrusts yet again. Their bodies were pressed together now, slick with sweat, breasts pushing against breasts, lips joined in a passionate struggle for dominance.

Beneath the Qareen, Qadyra all but lost herself in the sensation of feeling completely and utterly loved by herself. She felt her own lips, licked her own tongue, tasted her own saliva in the mouth of another. Every kiss pushed her deeper and deeper into the growing void of white she felt growing within herself, and soon she was lifting her hands up to hold her own face – her doppelganger’s face – in her hands as she kissed herself – her doppelganger – with all the love she had in her heart. She held herself tightly, tightened her legs around her thrusting waist, kissed back with everything she had in her as she bucked her girlish hips and felt the doppelganger’s throbbing cock slamming into her again, and again, and again, and again, and again…

Qadyra was still kissing her doppelganger when she finally reached her limit and felt the first orgasm of her young life crash over her. The knot of pleasure that had been building and tightening deep within herself ever since the Qareen first pushed the head of its cock into her virgin cunt burst all at once, sending tidal waves of pleasure and ecstasy flowing over the teenager and causing her entire body to spasm uncontrollably.

“MMMMMM!!” Qadyra moaned into her kiss with the Qareen, refusing to pull away from their passionate kiss even as her body betrayed her and every muscle tightened and shook in tandem. Her legs tightened further around the doppelganger’s waist, pulling its cock further into her, and her cunt did the same, clamping down around the entity’s thrusting cock as though to milk it dry.

Qadyra’s orgasm hadn’t even subsided when she felt the Qareen began to pump its hips against her again and again, wildly this time, more brutal, more urgent than ever before. Their kiss finally broke apart as the doppelganger began to slam into Qadyra almost painfully hard, pushing deeper and deeper into her young form, both their breasts bouncing wildly with the animalistic movements. Bucking her hips as best she could while still in her half-blissful state, Qadyra opened her eyes and saw her own reflection in the glass eyes of the Qareen above her as she prepared to accept everything it was willing to give.

A few moments later, Qadyra watched her own reflection bury itself to the hilt inside of her and then release its supernatural seed deep inside of her, pumping gently as it fired rope after rope of white hot cream straight up into her womb. Qadyra shuddered in pleasure as she felt someone cum inside her for the very first time, savoring the warmth and sense of fullness and tightening her legs around the Qareen’s waist, as though desperate not to waste a single drop.

“Mmmmm…” Qadyra hummed gently and happily as she wriggled her sore hips a little, every new load of juice heating her up from the inside, her cunt still wrapped tightly and snugly around her lover’s swollen cock.

When at last the Qareen finished and finally pumped the last drop of its seed inside Qadyra, it looked down to find the girl smiling up at it happily with tears in her eyes, as though she had never before experienced something so perfectly wonderful. Returning her smile with one of its own, the doppelganger leaned down and kissed the girl again, sweetly, gently.

The two laid there for some time, bodies pressed against one another, hands wandering lazily over their naked forms, until at last the Qareen felt Qadyra slip into slumber beneath it. Gently, being sure not to wake her, the doppelganger pulled its softening cock out of the girl’s used cunt and then returned to its feet. A moment later, it lifted a slumbering Qadyra up into its arms and then turned to where it had first emerged.

The Qareen looked back into the parlor only once before it disappeared into the mirror, taking Qadyra along with it. The girl was never seen again.


End file.
